Unkei Shikōmei
Unkei Shikōmei (思考冥 運圭 , Shikōmei Unkei) is a shinobi of the Land of Sound's Shikōmei clan. On the day of his birth, the Shikōmei clan concluded their total relocation to the Land of Fire; Konohagakure during the Era of the Eleventh Hokage, the Shikōmei clan aided the Hidden Leaf with their Kekkei Genkai, and unique set of skills. Advancing the medical ninjutsu several years ahead. Unkei Shikōmei was born from two Shikōmei clan members. An introverted boy with macabre tendencies. Personality There is a real duality in Unkei's temperament. Generally calm, secret, and sentimental, he can quickly become nervous and agitated; in fact, Unkei is always between two states, he constantly needs stimulation even if he himself can show stability. His moods can be interchangeable; Unkei can be affectionate and very possessive without really showing it. His emotions can be as surprising as they can be long in appearing. An introvert, often timid, Unkei finds his inner world far more interesting than that of the outside, so much so that he can be decidedly headstrong if this is not the same as his mental image. Unkei can also be easily influenced if that brings him to a neighboring world where he doesn't impart his own judgement. He possesses a lively intelligence and excellent memory. Appearance Unkei possesses the signature cyan-hued hair, and blood-orange eyes of the Shikōmei clan. He styles his hair in a single side braid on the right side, and a ponytail. His hair is generally unkept and his bangs naturally fall to the left. The black markings under his eyes are commonly mistaken as make-up, however they are actually the side effect of reaching Pure Consciousness, which was granted by his Clan's Kekkei-Genkai, the Tōkyokuro. Whilst under Chūkode's tutelage, Unkei underwent experimental surgery, in which Chūkode embedded two chakra rod's into Unkei's body. The most noticeable "piercings" are the two rods in Unkei's nose, the two hoops upon either of Unkei's earlobes, and the cone shaped rods embedded into the center of Unkei's palms. The purpose behind this surgery was to aid Unkei in possessing a larger chakra reservoir to draw from when performing jutsu, as his normal reserves where little to none. Unkei also shows the proof of this tutelage as he bears the same purple seal on his forehead as Chūkode. The legendary Ajna Seal. Unkei is generally seen wearing a two-toned hoodie, either by itself,layered underneath his flak jacket, or underneath his surgical robe which is composed of woven silk and carbon fiber. As his days as a genin, Unkei payed homage to his previous residence in Otogakure and wore their signature camouflage designed shoes. This was later changed to shoes more closely resembling the old Akatsuki's, though he does not hold the same ideas, he does find their sense of clothing admirable. His nails are painted black, and concealed beneath his sleeves are bandages that contain summoning seals holding tools, such as: Scalpels, Kunai, Senbon, Shuriken, and wire. Background Prologue to Part I Born within the Land of Sound prior to its destruction at the hands of the Land of Fire, Unkei was born to Aiko Shikōmei and Yura Shikōmei. Aiko hailing from the Shikōmei’s main branch, and Yura hailing from the Clan's secondary branch, a tradition not unheard of within the Shikōmei Ichizoku. Normally this tradition was held when there were no available suitors for the main branch to marry. As a result, the Shikōmei bloodline would be reinvigorated with the birth of Unkei, and similarly, his younger cousin Eikyo. In his upbringing, Unkei was raised with a strict, watchful mother, who instilled in her son, the gift of medical ninjutsu. Whilst his father instilled in him the ability to awaken and hone his Kekkei-Genkai by the age of four. As a child, Unkei was always interested in the ways of Shinobi, as tales and stories from the past invoked a fire within him. Roughly a year and eight months later, Unkei would be tasked with an initiation into being recognized as a Land of Sound Citizen, as many kids his age, it was similar to the tradition of a Ninja Academy, however less formal and official. It was during this time the Land of Sound had entered a warring era, ultimately a power struggle in order to show its prowess in order to become a larger nation. With this, stability within the region quickly began to collapse as many of the citizens from the clan moved away, seeking refuge from what would in the end be the Land's utter annihilation. As the days following Unkei's "enlistment" into the Sound's shinobi forces progressed so too would his skill. However, his final mission would change his fate for the rest of his life. It was then the Shikōmei became refugees and were sent to the Land of Fire as Criminals of War. However, through Lord Eleven's efforts in proving the Shikōmei Clan's innocence in the war, stating their actions as a means of survival in an otherwise devoid land of criminals, the Shikōmei were later welcomed with open arms and registered as an official clan of Konoha. However, many individuals of Konoha still feel the Shikōmei are not to be trusted and hold a prejudice against them. With this, Unkei hopes to end this stigma held over his clan with his advancements into the shinobi ranks. 'Stats' 'Trivia' * Unkei; 運圭 (Viz Media:"Transporting Jade"), Shikōmei; 思考冥 (Viz Media:"Dark Reflection") ** It is pronounced 'OON-KAY' 'SHE-KOH-MAY' * Unkei's favorite Colors include: Black, Grey, Purple, Blue, and Green. *Unkei's favorite dish is Chicken Teriyaki on fried rice, while is least favorite dish is Grilled Oysters in Ponzu Sauce with Fish Roe. *Unkei's signature phrases include "Subarashii." 素晴しい (Viz Media: Splendid/Magnificent). Another Phrase he picked up from his tutelage under Chūkode is "Dame Desu." だめです (Viz Media: "It's no good") * A few people that Unkei would like to fight include: Bekon Uzumaki, Mowa Sozo, Midori Haruno, and Choryu Akimichi *Unkei's hobbies include Training, Mediating, Kōdō, and Ikebana **One of Unkei's darkest secrets is that he is a terrible gardener, every plant he tends to dies within a week of sprouting, and to hide this fact, he often uses his medical ninjutsu to "resurrect" the plant to make it as beautiful as it could potentially be.